


Don't Worry, You're With Me

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Oral Sex, Self-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:17:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rachel decides to have her first time with Guzma, but she gets flashbacks from experiences in the past.





	Don't Worry, You're With Me

_"Rachel?"_

_"What?"_

_"I love you."_ Guzma leaned in and gave his girlfriend a small peck on the lips. The two were laying together on the bed, the boss' hand stroking her back slowly and gently. "C'mere, boo, give me another kiss."

Rachel leaned in, giving her white-haired boyfriend another peck on the lips. Guzma leaned in to return the favor, gently stroking her cheek as he pecked and sucked on her bottom lip. His hand trailed to Rachel's stomach and under her shirt, stroking her rolls.  _"You're so soft..."_ Guzma whispered into her ear.  _"Mind if we take this a bit further?"_

She gulped. She knew where this was going, but she didn't want it to stop. But something inside of her was telling her to stop there and go back to cuddling.

_"Yes..."_ Rachel whispered quietly.  _"What boo? I can't hear you."_ She loved it when Guzma called her pet names. She just never wanted this to stop.  _"Yes."_ Rachel said, louder than the first time.

Oh god. What had she gotten herself into?

The boss lifted up her shirt, exposing her bra. His hand moved down to fondle her covered breasts. "Sit up for a minute, I need to take this off." She sat up as her boyfriend unhooked her undergarment, and she laid back down again. Rachel's boyfriend lifted the bra off. "Oh fuck, boo..." He growled a little. Guzma gave one of her breasts a little squeeze. "They're so soft... Can I play with them more?" Rachel nodded. Thoughts were crowding her head. This just seemed so familiar for all the wrong reasons.

Guzma took one of her now perky nipples into his mouth, and moved his hand over to caress the other breast. Rachel covered her mouth. Something was coming back. It felt so good but so wrong. Once her boyfriend's hand trailed down and met with her pussy under the shorts, everything came back. Rachel uncovered her mouth, tears welding in her eyes. "Guzma, stop for a minute." Tears started to roll down Rachel's face and she started to hyperventilate.

He stopped everything he was doing and he knew something was up. "What's the matter? Did I bite anything? Does it hurt?"

"No, it's not that, it's just..." Rachel stopped and started to sob. "I just... had a bad memory..." Her boyfriend came up to her and stroked her cheek. "Rachel, tell me what's wrong, you can tell me anything, just---"

"Okay fine, I was sexually assaulted when I was young." Guzma looked at her. She could tell he was angry, but not at her. "Who did that? I need to teach them a lesson. They need to know that nobody EVER messes with my girl."

Rachel wiped the tears from her face. "It's fine, I tried to take care of him myself, but he always got away with everything. It's just his mom would always get him away with everything scot-free."

Guzma stroked his girlfriend's cheek. "Listen. You're safe with me now. I'd NEVER do anything like that to you." The boss looked at her straight in the eyes. "I just want to let you know that it's me, remember? Not whoever did that to you."

Rachel stopped crying and smiled. "I know you wouldn't do anything like that." The two have been together for so long and they knew each other well enough to know that neither one of them would turn on each other.

"Can I continue, then? Or are you too uncomfortable?" Rachel nodded. "You can continue."

"Alright, I'm gonna take your pants off now, sweetheart, but remember, it's not anyone bad, it's me, ya boy." Rachel giggled. Once her pants were completely off, Guzma could finally see her pussy. "It's so beautiful." He growled a little. "Mind if I give it a little taste?" the boss asked. "Of course." After she said that, Guzma already had his lips embedded inside her pussy lips. Rachel gasped at the new sensation. Her breathing got a little faster, but she remembered that she was with who she truly loved.

A rush of excitement filled Rachel's body and Guzma started to suck on her clit. He pulled the hood back to expose it. "It's pretty swollen. That means you're turned on, right?" Guzma asked. "Yeah, just... don't stop..." Soft sucking and kissing noises filled the air as her boyfriend enjoyed every last drop of Rachel's juices. She could feel two of his fingers poking at her entrance before slowly entering her warmth. The grip of her walls was tight around Guzma's fingers. He pushed against her walls to attempt to stretch it out for his cock.

His girlfriend let out a soft yelp and started to moan as he pressed against her g-spot. "Oh fuck, right there..." Rachel panted, begging for him to press her sweet spot some more. And Guzma didn't hesitate. He started to curl his fingers and rubbed and pressed against her g-spot. "You're gonna make me cum..." She panted. "No, not yet." Rachel whimpered as her boyfriend pulled his pants down. She started to hyperventilate and whimper again when she saw his thick member. "Are you alright?" Rachel turned her head away and whimpered. Guzma tried to reassure her that everything was okay. "I'm kinda disappointed if you wanna stop this far, but..." Rachel looked back at him. "No no no no, it's not that, I just got reminded of that time again."

Guzma repeated what he said before. "Don't worry, boo, it's me." Guzma chuckled. "It's ya boy, Guzma." Rachel giggled again. "You don't have to look down, just look up at my eyes if you have to, alright?" Guzma smiled and kissed her again. "I think it would be better if I could see your pretty face." Rachel reached over and rubbed his cheek. "And I can see your handsome face." The boss chuckled. "Aight, you ready?" Rachel nodded. "Here it comes."

Guzma slowly pressed his member inside of her. Rachel yelped in surprise. His cock felt so hard and so solid. She squealed, Guzma grunting on top of her. "Ahhh fuck boo, you feel so fucking amazing..." Her boyfriend started to pull his cock out and push it back in. His movements were slow, but were enough to build up some excitement again.

The boss picked up his pace, pounding her cervix. Rachel let out sharp moans. "Please, Guz...ma... Fuck me harder..." Her boyfriend was surprised to see his girlfriend in such a submissive state. "Ya sure?" The curly-haired girl couldn't even respond at this point, all that could come out of her mouth were squeals and moans.

"I guess that's a yes--" Guzma pounded her even faster, arching his back down to kiss Rachel's neck, whispering sweet nothings and incomprehensible praises into her ear. Everything that the boss did was enough to send her into a frenzied orgasm, screaming Guzma's name so loud that anyone in Po Town could hear. It wasn't long until Guzma pounded her now sensitive pussy enough to have his cum spill inside of her, now letting out loud grunts and moans of his own. His grip on Rachel never tightened even after the orgasm faded.

"Did you think everyone knows that we had sex now?" Rachel panted. "Yeah," Guzma chuckled. "I'm really glad you powered through this. You're a natural." he praised his girlfriend. "I think this was the best time I've ever had. Thank you so much..." Rachel hugged him and rubbed his back. "Well, it was your first time right? Maybe it will be better the next time." Rachel giggled. "You really think so?"

"Yeah." Guzma responded as he pulled out. "But, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What would you think if you ever got pregnant from this?"

Rachel's eyes widened. "Uhh, I'd be happy, for sure..."

Her boyfriend looked her in the eyes. "Well, when I was a boy, I kind of had another abuse-like issue. My dad would beat me with golf clubs and I..." Guzma paused. "I wanted to be the father I never had." Tears started to run down his cheeks.

Rachel embraced him in a tight hug. "I'd be happy to make you a dad." Rachel kissed him on the cheek. "We'll just see what happens, okay?"

Guzma smiled and held Rachel closer. He started to cry. Not of sadness, but of happiness.

 


End file.
